The present invention relates to longlines comprising at least one polyamide monofil A) with at least one cylindrical hollow body (stopper) B) secured on the polyamide monofil surface, wherein said stopper B) consists essentially of a thermoplastic elastomer having a Shore D hardness (as defined in DIN 53 505) of at least 50.
The present invention further relates to processes for manufacturing longlines according to the present invention and to their use for manufacturing nets, angling lines, fishlines and continuous lines for catching fish and to the resulting continuous lines, angling lines and fishlines.
Longlines comprising stoppers and monofils of plastic are known from CH-A 641 637 and EP-A 445 810.
The monofils comprise polyamide and the stopper comprises a thermoplastic polymer which is either welded onto the monofilament in a two-part form or is provided with spikes and bonded to the monofilament by fusion or by spraying on by means of injection-molding processes. The adhesion can be brought about mechanically by fusion and/or chemically (adhesion forces between various components).
The stoppers generally serve to limit the mobility of rotors or clips to which hooklines and hooks are attached.
The stoppers applied by existing processes exhibit too little adhesion, even if the same polymer material is used for stopper and line.
Commercially available systems tried to improve the adhesion by means of glassfiber-including stoppers.
Especially commercial fishing, since the use of driftnets is increasingly prohibited, requires systems providing a slippage resistance (pulloff resistance of the stopper) of almost 1000 N (in the moist state!). Such continuous lines are kilometers in length and require a very high tensile strength. Given a length of from 10 to 20 km owing to the weight of hooked fish or hangers on the bottom, high slippage resistances of the stoppers and a high line breaking strength are desirable.
Furthermore, commercially available systems exhibit an unsatisfactory knot strength of the monofil, since knotting a monofilament considerably reduces the tensile strength in the region of the knot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide longlines whose stoppers have a higher slippage resistance in the moist state and whose monofil lines exhibit improved knot strength.
We have found that this object is achieved by the longlines defined at the beginning. Preferred embodiments are revealed in the subclaims.
We have also found processes for producing these longlines and also their use for manufacturing continuous lines, angling lines and fishlines.